Maybe Tonight
by Zassy77
Summary: Modern AU. Oneshot. Anna and Elsa have been close friends since they became roommates two years ago during their freshman year of college. Anna never expected, however, that she would have these budding feelings she didn't even realize she had. Or perhaps she was just denying them this entire time. Unrelated Elsanna. Fluff.


**Hello, everyone! I've been in the fandom for about 5 years and I haven't tried to publish a fanfic until now. I really felt like I needed to write something and get it out into the world. This is my very first one, so please bear with me! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. At all. **

* * *

**Maybe Tonight**

"Done!" Anna exclaimed cheerfully as she closed her laptop and leaned back on the couch in victory with a sigh. It was a Friday night and that was the last of all her homework for the week. She felt nothing short of accomplished and she couldn't wait to just relax for the weekend.

"That's impressive especially for someone who likes to sleep in and procrastinate," she heard her roommate quip from the desk at the farther end of the living room who was working on an assignment of her own. Despite the jest, she sounded tired.

"Hey! I can be productive if I want to be, Little Miss Perfect," the strawberry-blonde stuck her tongue out, receiving an all too familiar and adorable giggle in response. _Wait, did I just think that her giggle was adorable?_

Anna shook off the thought and stood from the couch. She made her way towards her platinum blonde companion. "So, Elsa, what's that you're working on?"

"It's an architectural drawing project for one of my classes," she replied with a sigh without breaking concentration.

The other girl's curiosity was replaced concern. "You seem a little stressed. Are you okay?" She asked as she placed a hand on Elsa's bare shoulder, as she was wearing a tank top, and affectionately ran a thumb over it. Anna vaguely noticed her shoulder stiffen slightly at the contact but did not pay it much heed.

The blonde girl looked up to Anna beside her and gave a warm smile. "I'm perfectly fine, Anna. I'll be finished in a bit and I'll join you with whatever you plan to do for the rest of the night, okay?"

She grinned. "Great! Maybe we can watch a movie here? Then maybe have a few drinks? I have some beer in the fridge if you're up to that. O-Or we can do something else if you don't want to," she began to ramble "Or you know what? You're really tired. Maybe you can just go to sleep. We're going to the mall tomorrow with Kristoff and Raps, anyway, so we'll be having fun either way. N-Not that your company is less fun! I love being with you because you're so kind, smart and amazing. I mean you can be such a nerd sometimes, but-"

"Anna!"

"Uhm, yeah?" the slightly smaller girl asked innocently as she fiddled with the sleeves of her hoodie.

Elsa giggled. "A movie and a few drinks sound great," she said with a smile as she shifted her attention back to the finishing touches of her work.

"O-Oh, okay. Then I'll get to it now," she shifted awkwardly. "Right now," _God, when do I ever not embarrass myself with my word vomit, _she thought. She scurried off away from her friend and went on her way to the kitchen. But Anna could have sworn that she heard Elsa whisper something under her breath but she couldn't quite make out what the words were. She looked back at the preoccupied woman from where she was out of curiosity, only to meet her ocean blue eyes staring back. They both averted each other's gaze, and Anna flushed.

The strawberry-blonde headed into the kitchen to prepare some snacks and grabbed several bottles of beer from the kitchen and placed them in front of the coffee table in front of the TV. She plopped onto the couch, then proceeded to choose a movie on Netflix. Once she had settled on one, Elsa stood up from her chair, grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and made her way to Anna.

"So, what are we watching tonight, Anna?" she inquired as she put on her jacket and sat right next to her on the couch.

"Marley And Me," she beamed.

The platinum blonde smiled. "I love that movie."

"Me, too."

They sat on the couch side by side in silence as they watched the movie, munched on their snacks and drank. Sometime later, Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and linked their arms together, both fully invested in the movie. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them. They've been close for nearly two years now, and two female friends being affectionate with each other isn't unconventional at all. Not to mention that Anna was also rather touchy with Rapunzel, but they certainly didn't have any feelings for each other. They were too platonic for that. It was even ridiculous to think of it any other way, and Raps even had a boyfriend. So, there surely wasn't anything else going on here between her and Elsa. Definitely not. Right?

Empty bowls and bottles idly sat atop the coffee table. When the move had ended, the pair remained huddled in the same position, staring at the movie selection menu of Netflix displayed on the TV screen in comfortable silence. They only had a few drinks each, so they were merely buzzed. Tipsy, maybe. Neither of them were fond of drinking heavily, anyway. Especially Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa," the strawberry-blonde said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you...do you like anyone...like...right n-now?" she stammered.

"Oh, Anna. Why do you ask?" The platinum blonde said as she raised an eyebrow, and with what Anna thought was some nervousness in her voice.

Right. Why _did _she even ask? _Screw this alcohol for lowering my inhibitions, _she cursed to herself. "W-Well, I know that you've gone on a few dates with a couple girls ever since we started college, even if those didn't really end well nor last long," The strawberry-blonde explained. "But is there anyone you _actually_ have a crush on? Someone you _like_ like?" She must have sounded like a child as she looked up at her dear friend. Despite her current situation, she genuinely _was_ curious.

The platinum blonde had always been into women and was never one to date all that much: this she and her friends knew. Anna, on the other hand, once had a boyfriend, Hans Westergard, in their freshman year who turned out to be a total jerk-face. While she was mostly interested in guys as far she knew, it's not like she wasn't open to dating girls if given the chance.

"Well, uhm..." Elsa's face flushed. _Cute_.

"Ooooh, so you do!" She expressed excitedly, despite trying to ignore a certain feeling in her gut that she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Perhaps..."

"Well, tell me who she is! I'll keep it a secret, I promise!" Anna squealed as she turned her torso towards Elsa and held onto her forearm. The slightly taller girl smiled at the contact. For some strange reason, however, Anna's feelings were betraying her.

"I-I don't think I will," the platinum blonde stammered, but managed a small smirk.

"Aww, why not? I'm sure she's lovely," she sighed. _For someone like you to like her. What a lucky girl. _

"What was that?"

"Huh?" _I guess I said that out loud. Nice going, klutz._ _Ugh, what's the matter with me? _"I-I mean, _any _girl would be lucky to be noticed by you, or even have the slightest chance of dating you! Elsa, y-you're wonderful, intelligent, kind, generous, mature, a great listener and not to mention drop-dead _gorgeous_. I mean don't you notice how both dudes _and_ girls swoon over-"

But she stopped when Elsa snickered, bringing one hand to cover her mouth as she did so. _Like she always does_, Anna smiled at the thought. She looked warmly at the platinum blonde, noticing that the other woman was blushing profusely. _Wow, I do sometimes say too much, don't I?_

"S-Sorry about my rambling. As always, " Anna bit her lip as she sheepishly looked down at the ground.

Elsa smiled softly, then looked—stared—at her for a few seconds. The strawberry-blonde saw a glint of _something_ her eyes.

"You really are something, aren't you?" She said, barely above a whisper, as she gingerly tucked one of Anna's twin braids behind her ear as she shifted a little closer to her.

The strawberry-blonde could feel her heart pounding. _Hoo boy, is it getting hot in here? _She chuckled nervously. "I'm...uh...I mean-" Words refused to come out of her mouth as she found herself quite speechless. Her eyes suddenly fluttered down to Elsa's lips. She found herself staring at them for a few seconds. _Wait, what?_ She quickly averted her gaze to look at her companion's eyes, only to realize she had been doing the same thing, too.

Elsa leaned in, her eyes gazing back down to Anna's lips, and the slightly smaller girl could feel her hot breath on her mouth. She wouldn't be surprised if the other girl could hear her heartbeat at this point. Her brain was incapable of rational thought. Before she knew it, the blonde woman's eyes had fluttered shut and a pair of lips pressed against hers. Her lips were so soft. Anna froze in stupor. It felt so surreal, and...it felt so right. She had barely registered what was happening when she was about to kiss back, but the platinum blonde suddenly pulled away, her eyes wide in shock.

"Oh my god, Anna, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have," the blonde woman scooted slightly away from her in horror.

"W-Wait what?"

"I don't know what came over me. That was foolish of me. I'm so sorry, I-"

"Elsa, hey. It's okay." Anna reached out for her, attempting to calm her down.

She shook her head. "No. This is unlike me," Elsa ran a hand through her hair and fiddled with her braid. "I'll just retreat to bed and let's forget this ever happened. I've certainly had too much to drink-"

Anna abruptly grabbed the collar of Elsa's jacket and kissed her passionately. It wasn't long before the other woman melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl. Anna sighed as she released her grip on the fabric, and tentatively cupped the Elsa's face as their lips moved in sync together. Their kisses grew more heated and they did so with such fervor which neither of them knew that they even had.

Elsa spread her legs slightly to allow the strawberry-blonde to sit in between them, pulling the other girl even closer. Anna slowly snaked one arm around the other girl's neck. Only the sound of their desperate kisses and occasional breathy moans filled the otherwise quiet apartment. They continued their unplanned makeout session for a few more minutes until it dwindled down to merely a series of sweet pecks on the other's lips. Eventually, they completely stopped, and Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa in a tight and loving embrace. She felt Elsa nuzzle the crook of her neck. _Adorable. _

Anna giggled. "How long?"

"Have I had feelings for you?" The platinum blonde asked softly with a smirk as she pulled away from the hug just enough to see her face. The other girl merely smiled and nodded.

"Hmm. About a year, I would think," the blonde mused. "I don't know when exactly, but at a certain point…" she gazed at Anna. "...I just _knew_ I liked you,"

Anna blushed. "A whole year? Who would have thought? The most _beautiful _girl I've ever seen has been crushing on _me_, a total dork, for a year."

"You're adorkable," she grinned. "And I'm not nearly as beautiful as you, Anna."

"What I said still stands," Anna said stubbornly. "Anyway. As for me, though, I'm not sure _when_ I started liking you, Elsa. I mean, I guess I have for a while, but I never fully realized it...until..."

"...until I kissed you just now?" Elsa said tentatively, completing the sentence for her.

"Y-Yeah," she stammered. "And I thank you for that," she continued, eliciting a giggle from her companion.

The strawberry-blonde ran her fingers through Elsa's usually tamed bangs, that now fell over her forehead, disheveled. _How can anyone be so effortlessly sexy? It's so unfair. _

"Telling Kristoff, Rapunzel and the others about this would be quite an event, wouldn't it?" She muttered in an amused tone, distracting Anna from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be bothered in the _slightest_. They'd be all _for_ it," Anna stated with confidence.

"Mhmm," Elsa mumbled mindlessly as she wrapped her arms tightly around the strawberry-blonde's waist once more and nuzzled her neck. The other girl rubbed circles on her back in response. _So sexy and cute at the same time. _

Anna couldn't feel any happier than she did at this moment. Her heart was glowing. In her arms was a woman she knew truly cared for her, and she truly cared for Elsa, too. She wouldn't have it any other way. If a romantic relationship were to come out of this, it will have been founded on a solid friendship. Of course, however, turning friendship into something else is an obvious risk. They would have to discuss where things would go from here.

"What does this make us, Elsa? Are we dating? Girlfriends? Or do we just forget about this whole thing…?"

Elsa leaned back to look at her in the face and smiled sweetly. She kissed her on the cheek. "We can take this slow, Anna. Let's go on proper dates, and we'll see where it takes us. There's no need to rush. The last thing I want to happen is lose you."

"Aww, so no more making out for a while, then?" she pouted.

"Oh? Well, I suppose your disapproval of that isn't a surprise, considering how eager you were earlier," Elsa laughed softly, then looked at Anna with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

The smaller girl huffed. "You started it!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, then kissed her tenderly on the lips, cupping her cheeks as she did. Anna held onto the other girl's forearms as she reciprocated.

When the platinum blonde pulled away, she gazed at her lovingly. "Happy?"

Anna pecked her lips. Again. And again. The last one lingering longer than the rest. _This girl will be the death of me. _

"Yes."

* * *

**Hope you liked it at least a little bit :p**

**I'll be doing oneshots for the time being, as I try to improve my skills. Feel free to send prompts and I'll try my best to come up with something! :)**


End file.
